MI JEFE, UN BEBE Y YO
by rosbaten
Summary: mikan sakura en una mujer de 24 años quien, al perder a sus padre se fue a EEUU para tener una mejor vida y tener una familiar, pero al no encontrar lo que queria, intento tener un hijo sin esposo... cuando no lo consiguio .. se fue a una fiesta del trabajo y ha pasado un pequeño y grave evento.
1. Chapter 1

el sol pegaba en mi ojo derecho, sentía una comodidad muy profunda en la cama que no quería abrir mis ojos, era como si flotara en la nubes, no quería pero pero me vino un dolor de cabeza demaciado grande, intente acomodarme y me detuve en seco

habían 4 cosas que no estaban bien:

1. esta no es mi cama, mi cama es mas "dura"

2. sentía tal claridad en mis ojos cerrados y era imposible que fuera mi cuarto.

4. sentía las sabanas en mi PIEL.

3. no recuerdo haber llegado la noche anterior a mi casa, es mas no recuerdo nada mas desde...

abrí los ojos de un solo golpe solo para toparme con:

me quede pálida.

con una espalda larga y muy ancha y un pelo que no pude confundir,

intente gritar pero fue mejor no hacerlo.

¿Cómo rallos pare en esta situación?

me levante y vi mas claramente.

este no era mi cuarto era... UN CUARTO DE HOTEL... y no uno cualquiera se notaba que era uno muy lujoso.

entre en pánico, dependiente sentí que el cuerpo de la par se movió.

me quede en shock

cuando se movió pude ver a quien le pertenecía la gran espalda.

A MI JEFE

Hyuuga Natsume.

me quería morir..

no soy una estúpida y mucho menos una cualquiera para acostarme con el primero y almenos para NO recordarme con QUIEN LO HICE.

me levante muy despacio y vi que.

ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA.

agarre la sabana y me la puse, vi hacia todas partes y vi mi ropa tirada por todo el cuarto, me puse aun mas pálida...

derrepente me vinieron los recuerdos...

* * *

hace aproximadamente unas horas, la noche anterior.

me había invitado, en una junta de reuniones pero había salido de control y ya había estado implicada a pesar no quería ir porque estaba triste* y enojada y no me importaba nada, estuve bailando y bebiendo pero una invitada llamada Luna... me estaba vigilando y poco despues vi que acosaba con unas bebidas a mi jefe, el gran multimillonario y deseado Natsume Hyuuga, mi jefe se harto y la llevo hasta la salida, ella dejo las bebidas en una mesa y yo de tanto bailar y en mi poco conocimiento la tome, cuando mi jefe llego empezamos ha hablar* ya no me acuerdo de mucho

pero si me acuerdo de:

el tomo la otra bebida, reímos y después de eso fue:

me sentí un poco ansiosa y despues ... el me dijo algo que ya no me acuerdo  
pero resultamos en el mismo taxi y jamas llegue a mi apartamento*

* * *

rayos- pensé

solo he trabajado para él durante unos meses y ahora me pasa esto, no somos totalmente desconocidos* pero este era mi primer trabajo desde que vine desde Japón a EEUU para hacer mi mayor esfuerzo y quería comenzar una nueva vida con un bebé*.

corrí rápidamente hacia el baño tomando toda mi ropa interior, mi vestido.

me sentía sucia por todas partes, quería salir huyendo pero se notaria demasiado de donde y en mis condiciones, me vi en el espejo,

estaba con el pelo super alborotado.

sin pensar demasiado entre al baño y me bañe los mas rápido que pude, me vestí e intente hacerme una cola con el mismo pelo que tenía.

busque rápidamente y me di cuenta que mis tacones no los había entrado salí y no vi hacia la cama y busque mis tacones en silencio.

-¿Qué buscas?- dijo una voz que me saco de mi concentración.

salté.

lo mire con sus ojos rojos como la sangre, cerre los ojos rapidamente.

-Mis tacones- dije sin pensar.

-Piensas irte solamente así, sin decir nada- dijo.

abrí los ojos, dándome cuenta de la situación.

si yo estaba sin ropa entonces él...

-Realmente los siento, señor... me siento muy avergonzada- me incline.

aun con todo mi esfuerzo no podía recordar lo que paso en el taxi.

-¿Porqué?- fue lo único que dijo.

me levante.

-Tengo que alistarme, necesito arreglarme para el trabajo- dije rápidamente.

-Es sábado, inventa una mejor excusa- dijo.

-los siento señor pero, me retiro... entregare mi carta de renuncia hoy en la tarde- me incline

no quise ver sus ojos

antes de salir.

pero.. SIN DARME CUENTA Y ANTES QUE PIENSEN QUE SOY UNA MUJER CUALQUIERA NECESITO.. CONTAR MI HISTORIA PARA QUE NO ME CRITIQUEN...


	2. mi historia

histora de Mikan Sakura.

15 DIAS ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE

Tire la prueba de embarazo y me recosté frustrada en mi cama.

y empece a analizar todo de nuevo.

mi nombre es Mikan Sakura.

tengo 24 años de edad.

y estoy enojada porque no consigo estar embarazada.

contare porque.

hace 2 meses y medio estoy en EEUU de nuevo, mis padres hace 7 años atrás me llevaron a Japón a vivir con mi abuela y con ellos, para estar mejor, aprendí el idioma y estuve feliz durante algún tiempo.

luego hace 2 años atrás mis padres, murieron en un accidente, solo me quede con mi abuela que poco tiempo después ella murió dejandome la propiedad en japón a su nombre.

estuve con la herencia de mi abuela y mis padres bien y conseguí terminar la universidad pero a pesar que la herencia fue DEMASIADO GENEROSA quería regresar a mi país de origen y he aquí porque estoy en EEUU pero la cosa es que , antes de irme de Japón me hice algunos análisis.

amigas mías mayores a mi ya tenían a sus familias y vivían felices con lo que tenían a mí me parecia bien y ademas yo anelaba algo así para un persona como yo que su familia murieron poco a poco.

así que, me puse a pensar, vine a EEUU, sin novio y sin nada y estube saliendo con persona y como cualquiera quería un príncipe azul, y tengo 24 años no soy una pequeña inocente de 14 o 17, quería un bebe, pero soy virgen y queria que almenos fuera especial ese momento o encontrar un novio y estar con el algunos años pero eso tardaria demaciado y sin darme cuenta llegaría a los 30 sin familia.

entonces me fuí por el plan B

Tener un hijo yo solita.

he ido a hacer mi exámenes pero hace 1 mes que he intentado quedar embarazada y no lo consigo.

he intentado y me prometí que si no me embarazaba en un 1 me rendiria.

asi que hoy oficialmente me rindo.

y esa es mi historia de porque estoy enojada.

y aunque los doctores no me lo han dicho, estoy casi 98% que soy estéril.

* * *

tengo un trabajo decente, de secretaria ejecutiva de una empresa muy conocida en este país, va en crecimiento y a pesar que es conocida en el extranjero no ha puesto sus sedes en otros paises.

y también se puede decir que estoy allí por una cosa.

mi antiguo compañero de clases.

Hyuuga Natsume.

lo conocí aquí cuando estaba en la primaria pero se fue y no me dijo a donde, solamente que estudiaría en el extranjero pero cuando me fuí del país y estudie en Japón casualmente me lo tope en el mismo colegio que yo, que su padre quería que estudiara en japón pero solamente estudiamos de nuevo 2 años y se fue del país no supe quien era su padre o que hacia.

pero cuando vine de nuevo a mi país y estaba consiguiendo un trabajo y me tope con el de nuevo, que resultaba que el era el mayor inversionista en la empresa en donde trabajo y resulte siendo su secretaría.

que irónico.

se puede decir que estoy conforme con mi vida.

quería renuncia a mi trabajo cuando quedara embarazada pero como que eso jamas va a pasar porque, no quedo embarazada.

ya no tengo otro plan... que me lleve la corriente si eso es lo que quiere, seré una mujer de 42 años sola y sin hijos ni marido.

la vida me quiere ver sola


	3. 14 DIAS Y NEGATIVO

histora de Mikan Sakura.

10 DIAS ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE

estoy cansada- dije en un suspiro en mi escritorio.

he estado frustrada estos ultimos dias, se muy bien que dentro de algún tiempo se me pasará pero hoy no sera el día.

quiero un bebé.

y por culpa de ese motivo. me he dedicado mas al trabajo y gracias a Dios Natsume ha estado estos días muy acupado, así me ha mantenido ocupada para  
no recordar mi fracaso, valla que jamas le comente ha nadie que queria ser madre, bueno.. solo a dos personas, pero ellas ya no estan aqui para ver mi fracaso  
de ser madre.

Sra. Sakura- dijo una vos fuerte sacandome de mi sufrimiento.

levante la mirada.

mi jefe.

me estaba llamando, me levante y fuí a su oficina.

al llegar pude ver que estaba ojeando algunas hojas a lazar.

aunque, es considerado como el Jefe perfecto, es amable con todos excepto con...

-Mikan, cuantas veces te lo diré, ¿sois tonta o que?, tu cara fea debe tener al menos algún cerebro- dijo.

el es malo con migo, pero es buen jefe.

-Mira Natsume, que necesitas que cambie- me puse firme.

Jamas dije que por ser mi jefe, no soy ruda con el.

-aparte de tu cara, necesito que llames y arregles las cifras que están mal y una conferencia con los inversionistas antes de la fiesta  
de la compañia- dijo.

era cierto, dentro de un poco mas de una semana, habría una celebración de la compañía por el aniversario de ella.

-Claro- dije caminando indignada.

aunque admito que teniendo un jefe así me mantiene distraída.

Empece a escribir en mi computador, al cabo de una hora, envié los correos a la administración y arregle todo.

ya no tenia nada mas que hacer.

pero antes que me terminara de aburrir escuche unos tacones caminando a toda velocidad, y si no estaba mal era..

-esta Natsu, disponible- dijo en un canto una mujer con demasiado maquillaje.

-un momento por favor- dije con una sonrisa burlona.

agarre mi telefono y marque la extensión.

sí- contesto tranquilamente.

-Señor Hyuuga, la señorita... Luna lo esta buscando pero no se si ha terminado su reunión con el proveedor- dije fingiendo seriedad.

-DEMONIOS MIKAN, haz que desaparesca, no la quiero ver- dijo rapidamente.

-oh, no sabia que ya se habia ido el proveedor, con gusta la hare pasar- dije con una sonriza, vi a Luna y sus ojos brillaron.

-No seas tonta Mikan no la quie...- antes de que dijiera algo.

-Ahora la are pasar- dije.

colgé rapidamente y le sonreí a lo burlona de Luna.

-Adelante- dije.

ella apresuro el paso hacia la puerta, pero de un momento a otro me levante rapidamente para que no me gritara Natsume.

Luna, la hija de una compañía que su padre se fusiono con la compañía de Hyuuga, era el mal encarnado.

desde que se fusionaron Luna siempre pasa por aqui, aunque no la odio, no me agrada.

ellas son como las niñas que me molestaban cuando yo estudiaba como alguna niña perdedora, esas niñas populares, lindas y ricas que siempre  
hablaban de mi porque era amiga de Natsume e incluso porque lo llamaba por su nombre de pila al principio.

aunque a el no le molestaba, no creia que fuera en japon un gran problema o significase tanto el solo hecho de que lo llamara así.

camine hacia el baño, el gran espejo del tocador ayudaba a ver todo mi cara.

para mi ni mi cuerpo ni cara, eran malos, pero no entendia porque jamas encontraba a un hombre que fuera capaz de ser  
alguien especial para mi.

desde que tengo memoria jamas tenia a mi alrededor hombre guapos, apartando a hyuuga, todos eran unos niños COMUNES  
en el sentido que sus caras parecian iguales.

bueno.

analizando un poco mas mi vida, vi mi cuerpo y aunque no estoy delgada como un esqueleto no estoy gorda.

muchas veces me vi a mi con el estomago redondo e incluso gaste mucho dinero en cremas y asesorias para cuando estubiera  
esperando mi bebé para que no fuera una madre.

bueno como sea, el tiempo dira si soy digna de ser madre o no.

-Morire sola- musite.

escuche los tacones y la voz de Luna.

era obvio que Natsume había inventado alguna excusa para que saliera de alli lo antes posible.

me volvi hacía mi puesto, faltaba unos minutos paque el día acabara, supongo que el aburrimiento continuara en mi apartamento.

vi como Luna hablaba animadamente, cuando me sente ella me vío y se le ilumino la mirada.

bueno, creo que algo bueno saco de todo esto.

marco el reloj de mi computadora 16:00 hrs.

tome mi bolso y me dispuse a salir.

-Mikan- llamo.

-voltee a ver y Natsume me miro con una mirada de burla- dijo- necesito que te quedes mas tiempo necesito que me tengas listo unos papeles y algunos expedientes de compras ya hechas.- dijo repentinamente.

lo mire fijamente.

LA VENGANZA DE NATSUME: horas extras.

* * *

19:30

esta sentada viendo cada expediente, Natsume estaba en su oficina y solamente estas dos almas estan en este lugar.

bueno no me quejo y no le daré el placer de verme molesta.

es molesto pero no tenia nada que hacer en mi apartamento.

Bueno, cuando ya tenía los expedientes fuí a su oficina.

busque en 658 expedientes para encontrar esto.

-Hey Nat, aquí estan todas tus cosas- dije.

no podía hablarle así a él porque era mi jefe, pero ya no estaba en horas laborales así supongo que volvemos a ser ex compañeros.

mi vida laboral y personal aveces se convinan de este modo, solo cuando estoy con él.

le dí los expedientes y me senté en un sillón, que estaba situado cerca de su escritorio.

-Hey Nat, sabes que Luna es muy linda-dije en afan de broma.

-debería bajarte el sueldo por lo poco eficiente que eres- dijo apartando su vista de los expedientes.

-vamos, solo faltaban como 7 minutos para que terminara mi hora laboral aparte fue una inocente broma por haberme dicho fea y tonta- dije.

-y sin cerebro- concluyó

reí.

-apartando eso, ya tengo tu invitación para que la fiesta de oficina- dijo extendiendo un sobre.

me levante y lo tomé.

-Tienes pésimo gusto tus bromas, invitación para dos personas- dije - Iré sola- concluí.

-Solo cumplo con darte eso- dijo Nat.

-hablan de eso, pense que me darias dias libres - dije.

-porque le daría vacaciones, eres poco eficiente y te necesito para la fiesta- dijo.

-para huir de Luna eres muy bueno- dije riendome.

-tu amiga es un fastidio- dijo enojado.

-vamos, seño..-

ring ring ring

fui interumpida por mi celular.

vi el identificador de llamadas era mi doctor.

conteste.

-Sí, habla Mikan, Doc- dije rapidamente.

-Nat, me voy primero, ya termine con todo lo que tu querias así que supongo que ya no me necesitas- dije rapidamente.

-Contesta la llamada y vuelve rapidamente no he termnado- dijo.

-como sea- dije

sali rapidamente.

-Si, Doc. que pasa?-

-Mikan se que es tarde pero querpia asegurarme que si estas segura de querer, terminar con el tratamiento, no se puede embarazar rapidamente, es mas complejo- dijo preocupado el doctor.

-Doc. aunque me digan que no soy estéril y que lleva tiempo este tratamiento, he decidido suspender el tratamiento, por alguna razón solo quiero tomarlo mas en calma, lo retomare lo juro, en verdad quiero ser madre pero no creo que sea la mejor manera, se que me han inyectado de todo para que sea fertil y todo eso, pero, supongo que hay problema que espere unos meses y volver con ustedes despues de ese tiempo verdad?- dio.

-bueno supongo que si es tu decision suspeder la cita que teniamos, te revise hace una semana y dio negativo, el siguiente "intento debia ser dentro de poco pero si deseas ven y te seguiremos para ser fertil pero suspendere la inyeccion de espermatozoides hasta dentro de unos meses- dijo el doctor- pero antes necesito una ultima revicion, que seria mañana para poder ver si en verdad no ha hecho efecto- dijo el doctor.

-De acuerdo, mañana lo vere en la tarde, despues del trabajo, la cita esta programada para las 17:00 así que ire- dije con desepcion.

se que no estoy embarazada pero si el quiere insistir, pero le dire mañana que incluso las inyecciones para hacerme fertil las suspendere, que se queden con mi dinero total, no me interesa, yo soy la defectuosa o los espermatozoides.

-Bueno te veo mañana- dijo el doctor.

* * *

al dia siguiente, el día fue lentamente, yo habia comprovado que no estaba embarazada, pero si el doctor, para estar seguro tenia que verlo una segunda vez, no me oponia.

cuando llegue con el doctor , me hizo los examenes y como supuse quedo en negativo, los examenes que me hacia daban los resultados e horas asi que no necesitaba algo así que esperar dias o lo que sea.  
desde el dia de inseminizacion pasan 14 dias para ver si estoy embarazada esos fueron agonizantes para mi, pero hace 5 dias cumpli 9 dias pero la curiosidad me desiluciono, NEGATIVO y ahora tambien negativo, bueno supongo que es el destino que no quiere que sea madre.

hable con el doctor, y le indique que pensaria en retomar el procedimiento en unos meses o quizas no, todo dependia de como me sintiera.

el estubo de acurdo y asi quedo.

* * *

HOLA SOY MAITTE Y ME REPORTO Y MIL DISCULPAS PERO AHORA ESTOY EN UN BLOQUEO ETERNO... TAMBIEN TENGO OTRA HISTORIA QUE NADA QUE VER CON ESTA Y LA TENGO DESDE HACE AÑOS Y TENGO LO QUE VOY A PUBLICAR PERO NO SE SI ESTA BIEN O NO, ASÍ QUE TALVEZ ACTUALIZE LA OTRA DENTRO DE POCO..

POR SI NO LA HAN LEIDO LES INVITO A QUE LA LEAN COMO SEA...

OJALA MIKAN QUEDE EMBARAZADA :3


End file.
